Heart of a Muse
by S-cherry-Blossem
Summary: How can you feel all the love of someone one minute, but feel none the next? And to make matters worse, how come something only he can have is in the hands she can t have? Guess no one really knows anything about multi-nationality people. Birthdya fic.


**Anyways, please excuse any grammar or spelling errors, I do my best, but I`m not a proffesional, so please excuse them. Read bottom, you should, my begining and end things are very short and can be very important.**

**Naruto and the other characters are not mine. Thanks anyone who reivews, faves, subs and all that! Love you guys! **

**Check out Sasu-kun-loves-Saki-chan, she has not stories right now, but she will soon. Thank you.**

* * *

><p>She watched as his strong, but gentle hand stroked down the paper, gracefully making everything perfect. She sighed and moved her head a little more to get comfortable on the bed. Sakura wanted nothing more for him to finish his work, but did it seriously have to take so long. Of course she would complain about it, but then it would come out amazing, she learned to keep her mouth shut about it.<p>

Sasuke watched as she moved her head, not minding since he had already finished her head. He didn`t question her silence, he believed she learned her lesson of complaining some time ago. He glanced down at his work, and smiled at the nice work, knowing he could tease her with the need to color it, and he won`t let her see until it is colored. He smirked at the thought of her being sneaky and searching threw his room, only for him to come in, and do interesting things to her. Very interesting things.

Okay, what is the said boy doing? The said girl moving her head from complaining? Well, said boy, Sasuke being an artist in training drawing his "too many words to describe" his girlfriend, said girl. Who is actually naked on his bed, with a blanked covering her lower parts and boobs, a little clevage exposure. Sasuke`s gotta show a little something, something in his drawing. Sasuke, said boy, is drawing for his class, and Sakura is again being his muse, she`s always been his muse since she has come to the school. Even when he had another girlfriend, he instantly asked her to let him draw her.

Well more like he drew her sitting under a tree, then she asked him for help in math and he left the room. Her curiousity getting the best of her, she looked in his books and found a drawing of her. She asked him, he accused her, and they ended up in a heap on his bed. From arguing, pillow fight, and then laughing so hard about all of it, Sure most would think it would be creepish, but when you got a cute french/english, english as in England english, drawing you and calling you everything a girl wants to be called, not creepy. Especially when he talks and says "it", it comes out as "eet," instead. Something she loves about her man.

"Sasuke my tummy`s growling." She commented as the noise reached his ears and he let out a soft chuckle.

"Ah, eet will only be a few more bloody minutes." He used his accent and she shushed, loving how he always talked that way. He actually asked her why she fell for him out of all the other attractive english and french boys. He first accused her of "only for his looks," but trust me she loves alot about him. His drawing and passion for it, his amazing ability to know everything historical, best guy to travel with. His slight fear of heights, only slight, and his sense of humor.

"Sasuke my boobs are getting cold." She whined and saw his interest perk up, but kept working.

"One mineete."She sighed and rolled on her back, letting most of the blanket slide off her top parts. Sasuke`s interest perking up even a little bit more.

"Sasuke."

"Okay, okay." He put his stuff on his desk and pounced on her, luckily she lives directly below him, don`t have to worry about anyone hearing.

"About time you stupid mutt."

"A mutt?"

"Yeah, I mean you`re like ten nationalities."

"No. Only two, maybe three." She laughed and hit his arm pushing him over onto his side. He pulled her closer and buried his face in her hair, enojoying the sent.

"So, your buddy seems to be poking my little flower." Sakura blushed while saying, and he put her on her back, climbing over her and putting the blanket down a little more. He leaned down to kiss the blanket being pulled down from her, but pulled back over the two of them. Meshing them together, and binding them, letting only their eyes see the whole story. They broke away from air and he traced her chin with his thumb, placing kisses here and there as he please.

Their eyes locking and showing the love they felt for each other. Sakura broke the gaze, cloing her own eyes and leaning up into his, their lips crashing, his own eyes closing after seeing her gentle face. Keeping it in his mind when he felt the need to remember it, bored all alone and needing his one and true love. Her hands left his shoulders and moved down his torso, her fingers lightly tracing the his abs, making their way down. Coming incontact with the jean material, she slowly undid the zipper and pulled them down, his buttons always undone when in his or a friend`s room.

Sasuke growled at her as her hands went lower and lower with his jeans, her sly little pinky finger just, _just _brushing past "him" as her hands crept down. Finally, making his jeans go as far as she could get them, Sasuke getting them completely off, shaking his ass a little to get them off. The vibrations in reached Sakura`s mouth and he felt her smile on his face, m aking him smile for making her smile. His hands decided to do their own sly business and traced her "bumps", the vibrant kiss breaking and only a look of knowing from both parties showing they understand each other. Right before they both sealed the deal.

-Sasuke`s hand rested across her chest, both of them on her side, stomach`s facing each other. The morning light only creeping into his window, shades half drawn down. She smiled contently at the sight of her lover looking so at peace, she could feel his heart beat against her body and let it settle her as she waited for him to wake. She kept stroking his hair, knowing he`ll be happy too find her doing that when he wakes.

Sasuke smiled as he opened his eyes and found his love stroking his hair, and smiling that smile only for him. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips, his hand going to her waist, and another in her hair. Giving her, her own hair massage. She smiled again and leaned in closer to his chest after the kiss broke, neither one of them wanting to be move out of the strong embrace. Sasuke finally getting up and stretching, Sakura getting on her elbows and watching as he grabbed his boxers and putting them on.

"We need to actually do something today Sakura."

"We did plenty yesterday Sasuke." He smirked at her words knowing what she ment, his pride going up, trying to keep another buddy down. He turned around and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"I`m gonna go get some food made."

" 'kay." She smiled and he nodded preparing what he could make her that she would love.

Sasuke walked in the kitchen and began searching through his cabinets(it`s only a mini fridge and a few cabinets, seperated from his room by one door, no hallways), knowing he has to make her happy before he can start his plan officially. The next few days going to be hard on him and her, more her, she`ll have no clue. He sighed and started to make the mix, hearing the door close and turning to see her leaving the room and going into the bathroom, both of them smiling at each other. But with one of them loosing their smile when they heard the door close again.

- I wiped my eyes I looked in my mirror, seeing my red and puffy eyes. I glared back at them blaming myself for this mix, only breaking down crying again and falling against the cabinet. I continued to cry feeling horrible, I wondered if I did something wrong, but found no reason. He has no reason to be mad at me! I wiped my eyes and got up, avoiding to look in the mirror. I sat on my floor and waited for the sounds above me to be heard. I heard nothing, even after I took my time to get my bags and coat on, no sound cmoing from above. I opened my door, locking and slowly walking to class, others brushing past me, trying to be on time or meet their friends.

I took my time on the stairs, having some junior yelling at me for going so slow. I would have usually flipper her off, but I wasn`t in the mood, I just let her go by me. A few words coming out of her mouth, my ears only hearing them, my brain and body doing nothing. I entered my class and early and none of my friends were in there, I just put my head down and waited. By the time they did get there the bell rung and I didn`t have time to talk to them, they seemed too occupied anyways to notice me in a bad mood. I smiled bitterly and felt some anger, but it fell when I knew they had no clue, I had been that way as well to them sometimes when I was with Sasuke.

I noticed he hasn`t even shown up, even when Kurenai took role, he at least shows up by then, not wanting to be marked late. I waited a few more minutes for him to show up, but he never did. The whole day, I waited for him to appear in class, but he did. Even Naruto didn`t seem to know where he was. I should have figured though, he wouldn`t tell Naruto why he is avoiding me. I sighed and looked at the clock, hoping he`d show up for lunch.

I walked slowly towards the cafeteria, hoping my beloved would show, but Ino drug me in and I didn`t even get to see the eyes watching as I was pulled in. Dragged towards the line and made fun of my french again, she probably though I would starve to death without Sasuke, himself always helping me order food. She ordered in her perfect french accent and the chef new, I know they know english and all, but most are french, don`t ask why, french just makes everything seem better. I mean when Sasuke says "it" in his accent it makes me feel better. Again don`t ask why. Losers, you didn`t hear that.

"So where is the lover boy?"

"No clue." Her eyes popped and I swear she looked like a fish, but she turned forward and flaunted on, Ino doesn`t walk, she _flaunts. _I don`t mean it in a mean way, but more in a that she just does.

"Who would have guessed the day would come that Sakura doesn`t know where her beloved is." She sang song, and everyone at our table heard it and gave me a look, Naruto`s was probably the most entertaining, he had food hanging out of his wide open mouth, his eyes large and confused.

"Shut your mouth Naruto." Neji said as he appeared behind me, I almost had a heartattack from him doing that. I calmed myself and sat down, following Neji and Ino. The talk stayed light, usually Sasuke would keep me company and talk to me since all of our friends are going out and get into their own little worlds as we do. I looked down at my food and began eating at it, trying to pick up on the conversations to see if I could join in, but they stayed mostly on who they were talking too.

I smiled as Hinata and Naruto were close together and acting all secertive. My attention swerving though when I saw a familiar cover across the room. I squinted my eyes too look, but only got a glimpse of the cover, black. It could be anything really. I let curiosity get to me, after all it wasn`t curiosity that killed the cat, but stupidity. I bid adu to my friends and started towards the table, right by the doors, perfect way to be sneaky and see what I want to see.

I slowly walked and pretended to text someone, or look at a text. I looked out of the corner of my eye when I went right past the table and saw _it, _Sasuke`s Art Book, usually sketches, but sometimes other things. Worse of it all, it`s in Ami`s hands. A major fan-girl, I can`t believe she could even have it. He never leaves it anywhere, it`s always on him, and if not, it`s in his room, that can`t be open without Sasuke. I felt the hot, wetness build behind my eyes, waiting for Sasuke to come out and say something. Either, just a joke I wanted to see if you would beat the shit out of her, or I wanted to show my new love all my wonderful drawings. Either stung in a way, himself avoiding me to pull a joke, or that he found someone else. I hurried myself out the doors, and held the tears in till I got to the bathroom.

I locked myself in one of the stalls and let the tears fall, feeling my body rock from the force of my tears. I bet my friends don`t even know that I`m in here crying my eyes out, or that Sasuke is avoiding me, or in love with Ami now. I can`t blame though, they have no clue, and I bet I wouldn`t know if they were crying in here if Sasuke was in lunch with me like usual. I took my phone out once more and tried to call him, getting the "_Sasuke`s leave a message after the beep."_ I shut the phone and smiled sadly at it, swearing he would have to make up for it big time when we see each other. _If_ we see each other.

I sat still and let the silence consume me as I let the tears slowly stop falling, trying to make sure I wouldn`t be crying when class started again. I felt them completely stop, and put one foot completely on the ground, hearing the door and familiar voices enter, my foot coming back up. I took both my feet and crouched, my legs going up to get a glimpse to double check who I think the people are. Sure enough, Ami, Keshy, Karin, and a few others where standing in front of the mirror.

"So did you see her outfit? It was like clown city! I mean flower shoes _and _a flower in the hair? No."

"Oh I know right, but did you see what Shi was wearing? I mean come on! A knee-lengh skirt? She is soo a virgin." Bitches.

"Oh, guess we should help with her reputation then, hm? What could we start?" I can`t believe they`re even this mean, I tried to see if Sasuke`s book was with them, but it seems they only came with anything that can be used for "looks."

"Oh! How about she gave the whole fencing team bj`s, and they repayed her by sex!"

"Seems to big for her." I swear I actually saw them sweating for thinking this hard, if they actually thought a fourth of this in school they could probably pass with flying colors.

"I got it!" Keshy excalimed and all the others turned to look at her, their eyes showing excitment to crush another poor junior.

"We tell her ex-boyfriend that she didn`t put out for him, but she is for her new boy-toy." The others seemed proud of her idea, and they soon began chatting about how they could start it. I wanted to throw up from all the sick ideas. Just in the middle of all their talking Ami got a phone call and excused herself, and of course right after she left they started talking about who called.

"She`s been getting calls all day."

"From who?"

"Don`t you know." The one she addresses shook her head no.

"Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha has been calling her! I don`t know why, but that`s like the eighth time."

"What about him and Sakura? Are they still going out?"

"No clue, but they`re probably gonna break up soon." I felt the water works starting, and covered my mouth to keep my sobs hushed.

"Oh well, guess Sasuke got tired of the whole pink hair and green eyes things." One of them said in a "ha-ha" tone, my hand curling into a fist, the rest of them laughing, and soon exiting the bathroom. Probably going to see if their leader is going to have sex with Sasuke. My heart tore again and I had just enough time to make it look like I didn`t cry my heart out or felt betrayed before the bell rang. My legs carrying me out of the bathroom and making me go to my locker, and then proceeding to class.

-My legs felt heavy and tired as I entered my room, the day finally over. You can not imagine what going through seven hours of school and then almost two hours of fencing practice. Which, even my renowned fencing boyfriend did not show up too. That made me pissed, not because he`s avoiding me, I got used to that, but that my coach got mad at me for having him slack, because she knows we`re dating. Making me get bitched at the whole time. Bastard.

I dropped my bag and layed down on my bed, I have a regular room, while Sasuke has a "special room" aka a more powerful family. You could be the prime-misiter`s kid and not get a special room if someone with more family importance decides to room as well. Sasuke being an Uchiha instantly got a room, I just got a regular room below him. There`s only one floor of special rooms, and them being bigger, not very many, it truely shows who is elite over everybody.

My body sank into the bed, and I let it take me with it. Trying to figure when Sasuke would finally cut it off, and show how much he would rather have Ami over me. Speaking of which, my phone buzzed and I flipped towards it, ready to through it at the wall. Hoping it splits into a million pieces and his heart will shatter just as much, maybe his pretty face too. I sighed and figured I should at least see how cold he`ll be breaking it off.

I touched the screen and it lit up, I read the message and continued to read it over and over, something I was not expecting at all. **"Come meet me in the dining hall, 10 mins."** I sighed and looked at the sent time, two minutes ago, I have eight minutes to get there. I can take my damn time, if I leave in thrity seconds. Not body moved and I found myself heading back out my door and through the campus to get to the dining room.

My face became contorted when I got to the dining area, Chef Weno took me away from the main room and led me down to a private room. Sasuke probably wants to make it seem romantic so Naruto doesn`t kick his ass. He stopped and opened the door, ushering me in and shutting it. The dark room becoming lighted and a loud "Surpise echoing throughout the room. I might have only nearly jumped in suprise, but my face still registered surprise, my hands coming up over my mouth.

All my friends in front of me, smiling away at me the room decorated in all my favorite colors. A big two layer cake in the center, surrounded by I don`t know how much food. A huge stacks of presents on the side of the room, I remained speechless and began to come over and hug me, wishing me a happy birthday. I had actually forgotten my own birthday, I remembered in the morning, but after no Sasuke I guess I just forgot about it.

"I didn`t really think you guys remembered."

"Of course we did, we wanted to surprise you! Surprise!" I laughed at Ino and Naruto, getting pushed around to hug everyone and get to my seat. Admiring all the hard work in the room I got distracted, not even seeing the body coming up behind me and snuggling into my neck.

"You like right?" Sasuke? Bastard is here?

"Sasuke?" My voice must have shown my anger cause all of a sudden I felt his lips on mind keeping me quiet.

"I know your mad, but you have to li-"

"What, that Ami didn`t have your book? The one no one can get unl-"

"I gave it to her."

"What?"

"Simple." He gave me another kiss and led me over to the present table, going behind it and pulling something out.

"Wha-what?"

"I gave Ami my sketch book because I was assigned to show it to her, we got assigned together, she reviews my work I review hers."

"B-b-but you called her. Alot."

"I had some questions about her work, I had to ask for part of our assignment, and since I didn`t know what the hell she drew half the time, I had to call her and ask." He pulled the covered item out all the way and started to remove the cover, his hand going slowly and making me impatient. He slowly pulled it off and I gasped in suprise when it all was removed. The cloth off showed a beautiful picture, pictures.

It had the last picture he drew of me, completely finished, but others, some with him, most being things he must have drawn from his own mind.

"I-i-it`s beautiful."

"I know." He gave me a kiss and put it in my hands.

"I had to use the whole day to do finish it."

"The w-whole day?" He nodded and leaned down so his forehead touched mine, our eyes locking.

"Happy birthday love, I hope eet makes up for me being an arse." I smiled and gave him a kiss on the lip.

"Only partly, you still have alot more "making up." I whispered in his ear seductively and I felt him smirk in response.

"Come on Sakura I`m hungry." I laughed at Kiba and Naruto, giving Sasuke a kiss and the pictures back so he could cover it up. Going to my seat next to Sasuke and Ino, he better never pull that one on me again.

* * *

><p><strong>Here is my newest one shot, A Happy Birthday TO Sakura. It would have been out sooner, but I`ve been very busy, but I get a break and I am going to take a break, probably getting some more stories and chapters out.<strong>

**~Chao**

**P.s Read other stories, vote, fav, sub, and all that please. **

**And P.P.S Check out my friend who just joined her name is Sasu-kun-loves-Saki-Chan. I love her name^^ Please check her out, although she has no stories yet, but she will soon. Have a good spring break.**


End file.
